Memories and Melody of the Past Life
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: [Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon] Zoisite and Venus remember the past life. First PGSM fic.


**Memories and Melody of the Past Life**

**Credits:** "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory/A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream/I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine." taken from Kingdom Hearts II.

"For one so confident you sure look pale" taken from Kirari Super Live.

**Notes:** Thanks to lj user"safleybeds" and Shari over at Silver and Gold fanlisting for being my betas. This is my first PGSM fanfiction.

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory_

It was a simple slower melody, the higher notes blending in with the lower to create something that he hadn't planned. Watching, as his hands seemed to move on their own accord, he stopped suddenly; his mind alive with memories that he did not recall. With his hands placed over the keys, he closed his eyes, remembering only vague shapes at first, then colors, fragments of actions and then, finally, full events came to his mind.

_Darkness clouded everything._

_Shadows went past his mind._

_A figure coming through a doorway._

_White, orange… side by side._

_Silver. Gold. _

The melody he was playing now, so mournful, was from the past; he was sure of it. Resting his fingers on the keys, he continued to play, knowing that the notes were opening him to the past that he had forgotten.

_A slight touch of his fingertips against hers as he walked by. _

_The murmured conversations in the dark hallways. He took a glance at their surroundings before he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to her lips._

_A blush of her cheeks as his hand lay above hers, guiding her in a way through the notes of the song. It was a slow piece, something to fit the situation. Never before had he done such a thing._

The music shifted, as did the change in memories, from short to full.

_"Zoisite."_

_Venus stood ahead of him, in what appeared to be a garden of some sort. Her weapon was raised, "Are you beaten already?"_

_Brushing a strand of hair from his eyes he regained his composure, "I am confident that today you will find yourself beaten."_

_She laughed, "For one so confident, you sure look pale."_

_Zoisite merely lifted his sword in preparation, "Let it begin then."_

The memory shifted suddenly, the greens of the gardens were not to be found. Instead, a dark sky overhead.

_"Run!"_

_She clasped his hand in hers as their eyes met._

_No words came from either of them as he laid a hurried kiss to her forehead, "…we'll meet again soon."_

_The ground shook and the building looked unstable as he pulled her into his arms one last time. "Go," he whispered into her hair, "Protect the Princess."_

_Venus pulled from him, suddenly unable to move from his embrace. "Zoisite-"_

_He frowned as the ground shook, more violently this time, forcing her away from him as gently as he could, "I'll see you soon."_

Eyes snapping open, Zoisite stood. That day that he and Venus had made that deal, to save the Master, they had shared a moment. Now he understood what that was, what it meant. With a flourish of his cape, he strode from the room, determined and yet uncertain at the same time of his current actions.

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream_

Minako struggled in her sleep. She wasn't feeling well again and, on Artemis's scolding, had decided to lie down but her mind wouldn't stop. She kept hearing a quiet tune in her ears and seeing white flutter by when she closed her eyes.

_"Sometimes I think you enjoy playing with that cape more than you care for me."_

_The man stopped flicking his cape aside and turned to face her. "You have such jealousy over a piece of cloth?"_

_She nodded, "It seems to be getting far more attention than I have as of late." _

_A slight smile came to his lips but he tried to hide it, "You think so?"_

_Nodding again, she took a step forward as he did the same, motioning to her newly styled hair. "I believe that your hair gets more attention than I."_

_Her fingers going to her hair, she shook her head, "I think you're getting silly."_

_"Then your feelings for me are the same as before?"_

_"Before?"_

_"Yes. Before we started this conversation of our love of cloth and hair."_

_Moving her fingers from her own hair to his, she tilted her head to the side, "I always did like your hair better than my own."_

_"White is not your color."_

_"Well, I can dream."_

_A moment of pleasant silence crept over their conversation and then he chuckled, "I believe we have lost our way through yet another topic."_

_"It does seem our way."_

_"Remember when our conversations would last for hours, never straying off course?"_

_"Yes. They were interesting to say the least."_

_"You mean boring."_

_"Yes… boring."_

_Giving a short laugh, he pulled her close, "Don't ever change."_

_Laughing into his shoulder, she looked up to him, finding him standing there, waiting for her, his hand outstretched for hers. _

Opening her eyes, grinning along with the memory that she could almost fully remember, she gasped quickly as she saw who was standing not two feet from her.

Zoisite…

_I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine._

He was standing there in front of her, but he wasn't necessarily at ease, nor was he at a defensive stance; he seemed cautious at best. Raising herself onto her arm, she stared at him, uncertain as to what to do next.

"You remember the past life," he looked around the small room and out the window before turning his gaze back to her, "Don't you?"

Unable to find her voice, she nodded, moving slowly so that she could sit properly and stand, if the occasion arose.

"Is that why you're not transforming so that you can kill me?"

"I—" A flash of what she had dreamed crossed her vision and she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "I don't know…"

He turned to the window again and she took this moment to really look at him. The sunlight that filtered through the curtains seemed to highlight the bright white of both his hair and uniform. He turned to find her staring at him. He merely raised an eyebrow in question as she caught herself and looked to the floor. A small laugh came from him, and Minako shifted uncomfortably. It was as if she could almost remember that laugh from the past. Frowning slightly, and struggling to remember the memory she soon gave up. Wondering what she could do to recall more from the past life, she was surprised to find Zoisite extending his hand to her.

"I thought that our combined memories could fill in the gaps we seem to be having."

How did he know that she was having gaps? This was the first that she had ever…and yet, as she thought this, she was certain that he was right. She wanted to know more. Where did the memory go from there? Did he have the same or was it different?

Tentatively she stood, although it took her a while before she would place his hand in his gloved one.

He smirked at her hesitance, "I promise that I—" 

But what he was promising to do or not do was uncertain as he felt a jolt go through his mind.

_Zoisite wrapped the sheet around her bare shoulders, laying a kiss to her forehead before closing his own eyes. She moved closer to him, her eyes still closed but the smile on her lips betraying anything that said she was truly asleep. _

_"Venus." _

_"Mm?"_

_Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh at her innocent face, "Get rested. We have to make appearances in the morning and I don't want you yawning throughout it all."_

_"What about you?"_

_He shrugged, brushing aside her hair that had strayed across her face; "I am able to make it on few hours of sleep."_

_"I'm not a child."_

_"And you think I am treating you as such?"_

_Opening her mouth to argue, she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "You know how I speak when I'm tired."_

_"Yes, and that's why I love you."_

Second nature seemed to kick in as Minako tightened her grip on Zoisite's hand, she found herself concerned for his pain.

Trying his best to shake off the memory, he frowned at her slightly, "Would you rather I held you like in the past life?"

Glancing at him to find him smiling, she straightened her shoulders, "What did you see?"

He leaned forward slightly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Blushing at the images that came to her mind, she tried to remove her hand from his, only to find him unwilling to let her go. "What are you—." Gasping slightly as her mind ran in an opposite direction, she was brought back to the past.

_The small red flower was simple and instead of in a bouquet it was alone in the gloved hand that was beside her. _

_"And to think that a few times I have requested for something as silly as a song." Grinning, she gladly took the flower, placing a kiss to his cheek._

_"Am I to assume that if I do write this song I will get more than just a kiss?"_

_Narrowing her eyes at him, she playfully shoved him aside, "Don't be so crude."_

_"Ah, but you're the one whose thoughts went into those not fit for a Solider, not mine."_

_Shaking her head, she turned to gaze back to the horizon; "It's a funny thing, us being so close when we try to keep the Princess…" _

_She laughed slightly at herself at this statement, "I suppose I just feel guilty that she can't have what I do." Catching his eye, she said nothing as he nodded in agreement._

Placing her other hand to her temple she exhaled slowly, "What…what was that?" Looking up into Zoisite's eyes she shook her head, "Were we..." Shutting her eyes again as the pain returned she found herself unable to speak at the surroundings when she opened her eyes again.

They were no longer in her apartment but elsewhere, although it did seem hauntingly familiar. The room was white, as was all the furniture. A desk and two chairs were off to the side as well as an empty pot for a plant. Minako thought it was another memory from the past but Zoisite was also looking around in confusion.

"The past…?" Zoisite frowned, "What is the purpose of this?"

"The memories...they must be true…or else this wouldn't have happened..." Realizing that she was still holding his hand, she hurriedly dropped his hand.

Zoisite said nothing but clenched his hand ever so slightly, dropping it to his side. "How do we get back to the present?"

Frowning, Minako tried to focus her thoughts on the memories but her sudden headache was making it difficult. Falling to her knees onto the soft carpet, she felt her mind fall with her. This was how it was to happen. In the past, she had fallen, and he had been there…

"Venus?"

Unable to say anything because of the pain she merely looked up to him.

Zoisite had kneeled in front of her, looking concerned.

"I realize what must be done to return."

As soon as the headache appeared, it was gone. The room changed then, into not just all white but half silver and half gold.

Zoisite smiled slightly at the change, "It's fitting that this is how we return. I remember now, all the past life. The gaps have been filled." Taking her hand in his, he hesitated before speaking again, "I understand why I'm so drawn to you."

Minako nodded, "I can see it clearer now. The gardens, the things we had to do. And you, at my side."

Realizing that he had been staring at her, he looked back around at the silver and gold furnishings before, on an impulse, leaning forward and kissing her.

Seconds passed and with it, the memories filtered through their minds, showing more scenes of them together, of them apart and of them together in secret. Her hand went to his hair, releasing his hair from its pull while his pulled her all the more closer and then he moved her aside, making his way to the door. She took hold of his arm, stopping him, "Zoisite."

He barely turned to face her. "We can't be together. We have to stop the tragedy from happening. If we're together we're just going to repeat the past life."

Dropping her hand, she tried to say something but didn't get a chance as she watched him return to the Dark Kingdom. He was right of course, but she couldn't help but wonder if they could do both; stop the tragedy and be together.

Maybe in the next life.


End file.
